


Riddle Me This

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't seen each other since their days at the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddle Me This

It had been exactly two weeks and five days after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. when Akela spotted her.  Akela hadn’t seen her since their Academy days, and her initial thought was to call out to her.  Her second thought was that she shouldn’t necessarily trust Anne.  After all, she could be HYDRA.  Akela kept her head down and switched aisles.

Her evasion tactic worked...until both of them got to checkout at the same time.

“Akela?”

Useless hoodie.  

She grimaced.  “Anne.”

Anne’s eyes widened briefly.  “Oh, you must think I’m…”

Akela did not respond, instead focusing on piling her groceries onto the conveyor belt.  She paid in cash, took her grocery bags, and left swiftly.

Something made her linger outside the entrance.  She knew she shouldn’t trust Anne, who was more likely HYDRA than not.   _But there could be a chance that she_ isn’t _HYDRA.  After all, you weren’t._

Akela had just about made up her mind to leave when the very woman occupying her thoughts stepped out of Trader Joe’s.

“Akela, thank you for waiting for me.”  She smiled widely.  “I know you must think I’m HYDRA, but I swear to you with every fiber of my being that I’m not.”

Akela didn’t respond.

“Oh, come on, Akela.  You know I’m no good at lying.  Look at me.”

Akela finally lifted her gaze from the pavement to stare at Anne, only to look away again.  “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”  Anne asked.  

_Like everything’s okay and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s not HYDRA.  Like we’re still at Academy, trying to come up with another dumbass competition.  As if it hasn’t been years since we last saw each other._

Akela shrugged.  “Like we’re still innocent.  We’re anything but that.”

Anne huffed.  “You still think I’m HYDRA, fine, but how do I know _you’re_ not?”

The nerve.  Akela looked up and glared at her ex-girlfriend.  “Do you see this eye-patch?  It’s not me playing pirate.  I was fucking _kidnapped_ by HYDRA and forced to work for them for years.  They took my eye and my team.   _You_ don’t get to accuse me of working with HYDRA.  Not willingly.”

This time, it was Anne who looked down at the pavement.  “Akela, I’m so sorry.  I had no idea…”

“Yeah, damn right you didn’t.”  Akela didn’t feel threatened by her.  HYDRA or not, there was no way in hell Anne’s physical prowess was anything near Akela’s.

“How can I prove it to you?  How can I prove to you that I’m not HYDRA?”

“You can’t,” Akela admitted, to her dismay.

“Please, give me a chance,” Anne begged.

“Are you going to use that _big badass brain_ of yours to find a solution?” She remembered making fun of it during their Academy years.  Younger voices echoed through her memory.

_“I’m a badass, and you are?”_

_Anne smirked.  “You may be a badass, but I’ve got a big badass brain.”_

_“Alright, Miss Brain, riddle me this…”_

Anne smiled at the memory.  “I’ll find some way to prove myself again, but I just need time.  Can you meet me at the Bronze cafe tomorrow at 7?”

Against her best instinct, she agreed.  “Fine.  I’ll come alone if you do.”

Anne nodded before picking up her groceries and heading over to her car.

“Oh, Anne!” Akela called.

Anne turned around, a quizzical look on her face.

“If you betray me, you can forget about a second date!”  Akela shouted.

Anne smiled.  “Duly noted!” She shouted back.

As Akela turned around and discreetly headed home, she felt her lips into a smile, the first one she’d had in ages.

 

 


End file.
